saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Morioka Rika
}} Morioka Rika (もりおかりか,'' Morioka Rika?), better known as her username '''Rioka' (りおか, Rioka?), was one of the 10,000 players trapped in Sword Art Online and is a character within the Sword Art Online universe who is a player of both <<Sword Art Online>>and <<ALfheim Online>>. Appearance In both SAO and in the real world, Rioka is a petite girl and has short, pale light blue hair and navy blue eyes. She is short and skinny for her age, has pink rosy cheeks and has a somewhat childish appearance. In SAO, she wore a tight navy blue and white corset with detached sleeves, flared white gloves, a white cape, a pleated short blue skirt, white socks that were flared at the top to match her gloves and short green boots. She often wore golden hair pins on her hair and a sheath on her waist to hold her sword. Occasionally, she preferred holding her sword rather then keeping it in its sheath. Her skirt is also held up by a thin leather belt under her corset which holds four symmetrical blue pieces of fabric onto the top of her skirt. Rioka’s ALO avatar is completely different from her SAO avatar. Having chosen the race Pooka, her avatar was given golden hair and armour, as well as brown eyes. She wears a white tunic with sleeves detached on the lower half of her upper arm with a yellow ribbon on her neck, a short, flared, pleated yellow skirt, long striped brown socks and long brown and yellow boots. She also wears a brown hat with white fur dangling from behind it. Her hair is styled to look like spring-like pigtails. Though guns do not exist in ALO, Rioka carries a fake gun with her all the time. Her real weapon of choice was a bow, which she keeps hanging on her back along with a leather quiver filled with arrows. Personality Rioka is generally an extroverted, hyperactive and lively young woman, but there are also times wherein she is very introverted, which is why some players find her very mysterious. She also has a very tomboyish personality, being into guns, robots and other things. Though most people she meets find her strange, she has built a very close relationship with some people she has met online. Rioka is known for smiling at everyone she meets, however, she gets embarrassed very easily over little things, like dropping her sword. Rioka is the type of person who gets curious very easily. This often gets her into mischief and causes her to do incredibly reckless things. Although she is quite close to the age of adulthood, many people say that her personality is that of a child, which Rioka herself agrees on. At one point, it is said that she once swallowed glue when she was six years old because she wanted to know if her organs would get stuck together. It is also said that while in SAO, Rioka had a passion for fishing in her spare time. Though Rioka doesn’t have much fans, she’s willing to help even those who dislike her, because she strongly believes that everyone deserves to be treated equally, no matter how cruel or unlikable they may seem. Background As a child, Rioka was constantly bullied by her classmates. This led to her being socially awkward around most people except her own family. Two years after that, she started to communicate with other people but wasn’t very good at it, which is the reason why most people find her strange. Though she is still trying to adjust to her current life, she is now living her life to its fullest. Past During childbirth, her mother and father left her with her aunt as they were too busy with work and eventually moved abroad. Unfortunately, they never returned, leaving her aunt to care for her alone. Eventually, her mother died while abroad and Rioka’s father, devastated by her death, quit his job and returned home to Japan to care for Rioka. Rioka was diagnosed with PTSD (Post-traumatic stress disorder) for two years due to the constant bullying she received during middle school. In fifth grade, she dropped out of school for two years, scared of being bullied by her classmates, then returned two years later. Though she was no longer bullied, her classmates found her strange and mysterious, therefore none of them spoke to her. Rioka then became socially awkward and never spoke to anyone unless she was required to, which is why she became horrible at communicating with strangers. Her condition eventually worsened and she ended up crying alone in her room every night. Eventually, her condition worsened to the point that she did not speak to anyone, even her own family. She would skip school everyday and go to her ’hideout,’ a dark tunnel in her neighbourhood, and proceed to repeatedly self-harm. However, since no one knew about her condition, she continued to do this for several months until she played SAO. Since Rioka had no actual friends at this time, no one was able to convince her to stop, mainly because, as mentioned earlier, no one knew about her condition. A few months later, her aunt passed away, Rioka’s father left alone to care for her as her relatives were either too busy, lived far away or had already passed away at that point. Eventually, her father, left unemployed due to his retirement three years earlier, sold their house (which they had inherited from Rioka’s aunt at that time) and moved into a small apartment. Then Rioka’s father found a job which kept him busy majority of the day and Rioka never got to see him, so she spent most of her time alone, until she received a package containing a NerveGear and a copy of Sword Art Online, which is how she got stuck in the death game. Chronology Real World (Before SAO incident) Rioka was never into online gaming. As a child, she preferred reading books alone rather then playing with other children her age. When she turned 14, her father purchased a NerveGear for her along with a copy of Sword Art Online, hoping she would enjoy life in the virtual world. Unfortunately to her father’s surprise, Rioka never logged off since that day. Sword Art Online/Aincrad Arc Rioka, upon being trapped in the digital world of Sword Art Online, spent most of her time alone. She slowly began to develop a bad case of depression, just like she did in the real world, which stayed with her for two months. When she reached level 68, she tried to kill herself. Due to some unknown miracle, this did not work. Rioka, jealous of how everyone around her seemed to be living their lives normally and happily, became a player killer '''for a short while, before realising her mistake. Though it took a while for people to gain her trust after this, she joined SAO’s strongest clearing group. It has been said that during her time as a player killer, she wiped out an entire guild '''all by herself. Real World (After SAO and Onwards) Upon waking up from the SAO incident, Rioka was left in the hospital for one more week to recover then was soon released and headed home to her apartment. Upon arrival, she was greeted by her father, who was overjoyed and missed work for one month to bond with her. Rioka was surprised to have aged two more years, and felt bad that two years had passed without her. She was enrolled into the <<SAO Survivor School>> along with fellow SAO survivors. She then got used to her surroundings and befriended majority of her classmates, but she was never that close to all of them. Eventually, she started playing another VRMMO (though her father did not really approve of this idea this time) known as ALfheim Online. ALfheim Online/Fairy Dance Arc Rioka stumbled upon ALO on the internet while browsing through social media. Mesmerised by the thought that players had the ability to fly inside of the game, she immediately bought a copy for herself, logged on and created her avatar, choosing the same username as she did during the night of the SAO incident. She joined the race <<Pooka>> and worked on improving her avatar’s equipment, skills and magic. She built a close bond with people she met inside of the game and played ALO everyday, claiming it to be much better then real life. Ever since this day, Rioka has been able to smile and live her life happily, living it better then she ever did before. Relationships Currently, Rioka seems to have relationships with fellow ALO players, but none in the real world besides her own family, as she doesn’t seem to have much friends in real life. However, the identities of her friends may be revealed very soon. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 79 *'HP:' 14800 Main Equipment *'Gladius' (One Handed Straight Sword - Player-made item) *'Unholy Boots '(Boots - Boss drop) *'Ebon Cuirass Plate '(Chestplate - Boss drop) *'Deep Aquatic Armour '(Full-body Armour - Rare fishing loot) Skills One Handed Sword Skills *'Deadly Sins' *'Howling Octave' *'Savage Fulcrum' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Nova Ascension' Alfheim Online *'HP:' 700 *'MP:' 1400 Main Equipment *'Destiny’s Song '- A one-handed sword made by Rioka herself *'Oblivion '- A player-made one-handed sword that replaced Destiny’s Song *'Oathbreaker '- A one-handed Sword looted from a treasure chest Skills Notable Achievements *Skilled SAO Clearer *Weaponsmith Gallery Trivia * The direct translation of her name, Morioka Rika, would be as follows: ‘''Mori''’ meaning ‘Woods,’ ‘''Oka''’ meaning ‘land’ and ‘''Rika''’ meaning ’Science.’ * Based on her name, it isn’t hard to learn that Science is her strongest point. * Rioka is from Ibaraki, Japan. * Chocolate Milkshakes are her favourite kind of drink while Tamago is her favourite kind of food. * Rioka isn’t only Morioka’s username, but also, not surprisingly, her nickname. * I’ve lost count how much changes I’ve made to her past and personality. As compared to her original version, she‘s really completely different. I don’t think I’ve ever made a character with a past this dark- Rioka is my first! * Rioka’s form is the character Sayaka Miki while her ALO form is that of Mami Tomoe, both from the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica.